Love's Own Light
by Ying Hua
Summary: The peaceful country of Tlanth has always been peaceful, and where wars are legends. The old prophecy, forgotten. At age six, the princess and the prince of Helena (Syaoran Li) are betrothed, but the power-hungry king Li Xia Hu of Helena strikes out again
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hello everyone! It is Yukimi-san, here to write a new story for you. My old username was 'Kinomoto Sakura', remember, and I wrote 'A Week With You'? I was so happy; I got over 200 reviews with my first fanfic here! *smile*   
  
  
Let's hope this story gets that many as well, ne? It is an original fic, and an AU at that too. ^_^ And a prophecy-type story as well . . . y''know that kind . . .  
  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, guess what? I just bought CCS from CLAMP because I'm the richest girl in the universe. ^^ Yes, I'm telling the truth, really truly. You can even go and look me up under a website if you want. It's called yamasakis-lies.com! Okay, so maybe I don't. Hey, a girl can dream, right?  
  
  
Summary: (AU) In the peaceful county of Tlanth, ruled by the wise and good king, Kinomoto Fujitaka, all is at peace and well. But then, havoc strikes out when their power-hungry neighbor, the country of Helena, where the king, Li Xia Hu rules, demands that King Fujitaka give them the crown.   
  
  
As war breaks out, everyone forgets about one promise, a promise since birth. The princess and prince were betrothed since the age of six, and now everyone has forgotten about it. What will happen when the two meet? Are they truly destined for each other? Only time can tell.  
  
  
Have fun reading! I'm expecting at *least* ten reviews for this cha - well, prologue.   
  
  
But hey, it's kind of like a chapter, isn't it? *thinks* Yeah, it is! Also, be aware, the prologue takes place hundreds of years before the timeline of the story. This is just like an introduction to the background of the story. ~ Yukimi  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Love's Own Light  
By Yukimi  
  
  
---  
  
  
[Prologue]  
  
  
  
Tlanth - 122 b.d. (That many years before downfall . . . ok?)  
  
  
It was the country of Tlanth, a beautiful and peaceful place where no blood was ever shed.   
  
  
So much like its royal family, whose kindness surpassed any other land. Even though all this peace and tranquility, there was a legend, or a prophecy about this land. It was inscribed upon on the old palace, one that was not used anymore. And this is what is inscribed:  
  
  
Blinded by peace and love  
  
This land of harmony will forget  
  
Of bloodshed and truest pain  
  
  
But one day, oh, that one day  
  
In the very distant future  
  
Will be this land's own downfall  
  
  
  
Two destined will rise beyond the pain  
  
One in hiding, so far away  
  
Yet so near, close at hand  
  
The other forever waiting, waiting  
  
  
Until that fateful day  
  
That will shine, so ever brightly  
  
The evanescent luminosity  
  
Of love's own light  
  
  
This was indeed a curiosity to all the townsfolk and village people who lived in Tlanth. What did it mean, that they were blinded by peace and love?   
  
  
They certainly could see that it was a wondrous land, but they certainly were not blind. And how would this land protected by the magic, ever fall?  
  
  
And last, but not least, who were these two, the one in hiding, and the other waiting?  
  
  
They did not like to think of these such things, and went about their own business, just laughing it off when they heard some newcomer speaking of it. It was just an old wives' tale, they said, nothing important.   
  
  
But they did not know how wrong they were, when that day came.  
  
  
Their neighbors, the peaceful, talented land of Mayan, where the Daidouji's ruled, the power-hungry land of Helena, who only attacked other countries so far, and the mystical, magical land of Juliana, which gave off some of its magic to Tlanth, and also where the great magician Clow Reed ruled.  
  
  
The royal family had always been the Kinomotos, there was no question about it. In the current day, it was the Kinomoto Ryushi, and his good queen, Kinomoto Shiora.   
  
  
They had one daughter, Kinomoto Misaka, with the bright green eyes she inherited from her grandmother, since her mother had twinkling gray eyes.  
  
  
Yes, the world was at peace, ne?   
  
  
No problems, no troubles, everyone was happy, well fed, well clothed, and the earth was rich, good for planting.   
  
  
The people in Tlanth were simple people, there were no armies, soldiers, since the Kinomotos did not believe that anyone would attack them, they had no enemies at all.  
  
  
Not even the royal family was instructed in martial arts, whereas the Li kingdom, every single person, including the prince to the lowest slave, were all instructed in magic as well.   
  
  
As for the Daidouji kingdom, they learned the arts, music, drawing, dancing, not war either.  
  
  
But that one-day . . . that one-day was soon, oh, too soon to come, that would be Tlanth downfall.   
  
  
And whether the other worlds survived, it was all in the hands of two young children.   
  
  
One, with the greenest of eyes, and the other with a fiery sprit and heart.  
  
  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
A/N: How did you like it? Was it good? Confusing? Short? Well, I know it was short. Reeeally short. Don't worry; you are in for looong chapters. I couldn't think of anything else. I hope it left some questions.   
  
  
Like, 'What's up with the weird prophecy?' ^^ I know that it may seem a little odd now, but it'll all fit together later on. Yes, this is another one of those prophecy stories. Now that I think about it, there aren't *that* many, are there?   
  
  
They are too hard to write . . . *sighs* Any more questions drifting around? Like, who are these weird Kinomotos? They were Sakura's millions of 'greats' grandparents. Or, most importantly, 'When are Syaoran and Sakura going to appear?' Next chapter, everyone! ^__^  
  
  
[Tomoyo's Corner]  
  
  
Tomoyo: Welcome to MY corner! Where anything and everything can happen! This time, it's a scene from CCS. Yep, one of those S+S moments.  
  
  
If the dialogue or scene, (clothing, actions) is not exactly the same, don't blame Yukimi. It's not her fault that she only get to watch most of them once. :( She remodeled them as best as she could.  
  
  
---  
  
  
(Camera zooms in on Sakura, dressed in her school uniform, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Syaoran is walking beside her, in a green sweater and pants, watching her seriously.)  
  
  
Syaoran: (stays quiet for a minute) "Sakura . . . are you okay?  
  
  
Sakura: (looks up) "Hai . . . why do you ask?"  
  
  
Syaoran: (looks at his feet) "Because you've always been falling asleep in class, and yawning lately. There's dark rings under your eyes too . . ."  
  
  
Sakura: (smiles softly) "That's because I spent most of these nights making something."  
  
  
Syaoran: (questioning) "M-making something?"  
  
  
Sakura: (stops, and turns to face Syaoran) "Yes, making something."   
  
  
Syaoran stops as well, and turns to look at her.  
  
  
Sakura: (takes out a hand-knit forest green scarf with a dark blue handkerchief on top, folded neatly) "It might not be the kind of scarves you're used to, Syaoran. It's my first attempt at knitting; I made this for you, to thank you for helping me the other day.   
  
  
Syaoran: (pink tinting his cheeks) "N-nani . . ." (W-what . . .)  
  
  
Sakura: (smiling shyly, staring at the ground)  
  
  
(Flashback to the day on the swing sets. Sakura is swing slowly on a swing set, and Syaoran is looking softly at her. Slowly, tears are drifting down Sakura's eyes.)  
  
  
Sakura: "I-I knew it couldn't be . . . (smiles though tears) but it just hurts so much . . ."  
  
  
Syaoran: (looks away, a frustrated expression on his face) [AN: Cuz he can't tell her! ^^]  
  
  
Sakura: "I-I don't know why I'm crying . . ." (tears continue coursing down her cheeks) "But it hurts so much . . . !"  
  
  
Syaoran: (standing up, and Sakura keeps looking down at her feet) "Sakura . . ." (hands her a dark blue handkerchief)  
  
  
Sakura: (turning head up slowly, tear-stained cheeks) "S-Syaoran-kun . . . a-arigatou . . ." (takes the handkerchief and wipes her eyes)  
  
  
Syaoran: (hugs her gently) "Don't worry . . . one day, somebody will love you ask much as you love them . . . one day you will find him. And . . . he will be very lucky." [AN: Not exactly the same . . . sorry!]  
  
  
Sakura: (crying into Syaoran's shirt) "A-a-arigatou, S-Syaoran-kun . . ."  
  
  
Syaoran: (smiling softly over Sakura's hair)  
  
  
(Flashback over, back to current time.)  
  
  
Syaoran: (a dark red blush spreading across his face) "For . . . me . . . ?" (You here wind rustling in the background, his messy cinnamon-brown hair softly lifting and falling back down.)  
  
  
Sakura smiles brightly at Syaoran, oblivious to his reaction.  
  
  
---  
  
  
Tomoyo: Did you like that one? ^^ Sorry if it was really different . . . Yukimi had to do this from memory, you see. I LOVED this one . . . it kind of makes you dying to hear what happens next . . . but that's what invokes you to watch CCS! ^_- So evil, aren't I?   
  
  
Until next time! A bientot! Till 'morrow, fair ladies and gentleman,  
  
  
Yukimi. 


	2. Childhood Tomodachis

Author's Note: Waiii! I only got about two reviews for the last chapter, but then again, it wasn't really a chapter, and it didn't even have S+S in it soooo . . . dun dun dun! I didn't expect that much, lol. So, here is the very first chapter, chaptrie un, as my French teacher would say.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Today, Eriol is here to talk with you guys.   
  
  
*Eriol* I think CCS should not belong to Yukimi, because she keeps scaring us with the weird prophecy, and where am I in the story? You can't leave the great and mighty Eriol out!   
  
  
*Yukimi* (smiles) Well, you'll be there later.   
  
  
*Eriol* I still don't want you to own CCS. You're going to probably kill us all off.   
  
  
*Yukimi* (thinks) Yeah, you're right. It's so much FUN to kill you guys off. Maybe I'll start with you.   
  
  
*Eriol* (turns white) O-Oh no! Um, I mean, Yukimi is the greatest, she should own CCS, I mean it, and she should . . . ^___^  
  
  
Summary: (AU) In the peaceful county of Tlanth, ruled by the wise and good king, Kinomoto Fujitaka, all is at peace and well. But then, havoc strikes out when their power-hungry neighbor, the country of Helena, where the king, Li Xia Hu rules, demands that King Fujitaka give them the crown.   
  
  
As war breaks out, everyone forgets about one promise, a promise since birth. The princess and prince were betrothed since the age of five, and now everyone has forgotten about it. What will happen when the two meet? Are they truly destined for each other? Only time can tell.  
  
  
Happy reading! Review for me, people! Or else . . . I won't give ya' the last chapter of 'A Week With You'!! Mwahaha! No-I'm just kidding, lol. Review for me, please?  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Love's Own Light  
By Yukimi  
  
---  
  
[Chapter One]   
  
  
Tlanth - 10 b.d. (Ten years before their downfall . . . get it?)  
  
  
"Aw, your little daughter is so cute!"   
  
  
"Why, thank you! Your son is quite the handsome little fellow, isn't he?"   
  
  
The young, seven-year-old prince of Helena was leaning against the wall, bored out of his mind. For the past hour, his mother, Queen Yelan Li of Helena, had been smiling and cooing at the six-year-old princess from Tlanth as if she were a baby.  
  
  
The princess, on the other hand, was squirming, and trying to get out of their grasp. 'She's quite strong.' Came to Syaoran Li's mind, as the princess managed to duck under his mother's hand and run towards him.  
  
  
'Oh no! W-What will I say to her?' Syaoran thought as the little girl skipped over.   
  
  
She was quite pretty for her age, with big, wide, innocent, green eyes, a rosy face, and pink lips. She was a bit small for her age, and looked like a small porcelain doll. She was only a year younger than him, but seemed so much younger, whereas he had matured faster than her.  
  
  
"Ohayo, Li-kun." She said politely, with a big smile on her face. Her green eyes always lit up when she smiled, and it created a very lovely effect with her complexion, even though Syaoran was too young to think of such things. [AN: Hehe.]  
  
  
"O-Ohayo." He replied, looking uneasy. [AN: This isn't because he likes her . . . he's too young! He's just nervous, because he doesn't normally talk with girls. ^__^]  
  
  
The girl smiled gently, taking his hand, and tugging him towards the door, with the two queens watching them with identical evil, yet queenly smiles.   
  
  
"Come on! I wanna take you somewhere. Onegai shimasu . . .?" She said, her voice clear.  
  
  
"M-Matte!" Syaoran said as he struggled along after her.  
  
  
When the left, the two queens turned towards each other, each smiling.   
  
  
Queen Nadeshiko began first, "You know, I've been thinking . . ." Then Yelan continued, "That those two . . ." Nadeshiko answered, "Are just the perfect age to be . . ." Yelan finally finished, "Betrothed!"   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"M-Matte! Where are you taking me?" Syaoran said as the little princess dragged him along, her grip was quite forceful, not unlike his cousin Meiling, who clung onto him everywhere.  
  
  
The little princess smiled serenely, "I'm taking to MY secret spot. Nobody knows where it is, 'cept Tomoyo, my best friend, and Eriol, since he's been here to visit before. You're the last 'prince' that I hafta show." [A/N: Kind of baby-ish talk. ^^]  
  
  
Syaoran stopped, thinking. 'Oh yeah, Tomoyo, she's Daidouji-san, she's been over to Helena before. And that weird kid, Eriol . . . he's been over to our palace too. He was kind of strange, and creepy. He seemed to know exactly what I was going to say or do.'  
  
  
"We're here!" Sakura said triumphantly.  
  
  
Syaoran looked up. He was in a glade, of huge trees, with feathery pink blossoms. As he went closer, he found out they were actually white flowers, blushed with tints of pink. Sakura smiled sweetly at him, "See? These are my favorite flowers, because I'm named after them, and my mother says I'm just like them, simple, yet so sweet and pretty."  
  
  
Syaoran nodded tonelessly. This girl was so full of energy and life; nobody at Helena was like that. Not even Meiling, whose energy was endless, but usually, it was to annoy him.  
  
  
"Come on, I want to show you something else." So Syaoran was being dragged along again, him groaning and yelling 'Matte!' every few seconds, while the green-eyed girl just smiled.  
  
  
Syaoran stopped shouting as they reached a small pond. It was surrounded by wildflowers, and the pond was crystalline clear, he could even see the small white pebbles at the bottom, and tiny iridescent goldfish swimming around.  
  
  
"This is the Pebble Pond, I named it that on my fifth birthday." Sakura said, almost proudly, and Syaoran smiled for the first time he had reached Tlanth.   
  
  
This girl . . . was like nobody he'd ever met. To be frank, this was also one of the first girls he had met, other than his family, which consisted of four sisters, and one girl cousin who clung onto him like glue.  
  
  
He had also met Daidouji, but she was different from Sakura. She was quieter, and more complex. Sakura was so open and friendly. Daidouji had seemed to hold a deep sadness, somehow, but her eyes lit up every time she talked about Sakura, which was about 24 hours a day.  
  
  
Syaoran had always seemed to be waiting . . . waiting for something, someone. He felt that he had known this girl before, a long, long time ago. How could that be? He just met her today.  
  
  
"Pebble Pond, eh? Is it because of the little white pebbles at the bottom?" Syaoran finally asked, his fiery brown eyes focusing on the girl.  
  
  
She nodded, her eyes wide. "You . . . I've seen you before, did you know that?"  
  
  
Syaoran looked surprised. "Y-You've seem me before? How? Does your mother have pictures of me or something?"  
  
  
Sakura shook her head slowly; her short honey-auburn curls bouncing in their small pigtails.  
  
  
"I . . . I see you . . . in a dream. But . . . you're different. I'm not even sure if it's you, because it's an older boy, he looks like the same age as Touya. He has brown hair like yours . . . and warm amber eyes like yours too."  
  
  
As she talked, she patted his hair, and then stared at his eyes for a while. Nodding, she said, "I'm sure now. It IS you. You're the person in my dream . . . 'cept you're older."  
  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. Now that she mentioned it . . . he had dreams about this girl too.   
  
  
Except this girl was older as well, about sixteen years old. Now studying Sakura, he realized that the girl was HER. But the girl in his dream, had long honey-auburn curls cascading to her back, and soft green eyes, and she was tall, and very beautiful.  
  
  
"Y-Yeah . . . I had a dream too. I think it was you. Except you're older . . . and you look really sad." Syaoran squinted his eyes at the girl. Yes, it was her. Same eyes, same color hair . . .  
  
  
Sakura jumped up excitedly, "Maybe we're destined or something!"  
  
  
Syaoran looked curiously at the girl-child. "Destined?"  
  
  
Sakura nodded, "Yes, my mom believes in the pro-pro-" Sakura stopped, trying to say the word. "Pro-phe-cy." She said slowly. "The prophecy on the old castle, the old and falling down one. She said, that two destined people will help everything get better." [A/N: A way of putting it, I guess. ^^]  
  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "So you think we're these . . . these destined?"  
  
  
Sakura was silent. "I don't know."  
  
  
Syaoran suddenly felt like he had to . . . help her? No, not help. Comfort? Something like it.  
  
  
"Well, let's make a promise then."  
  
  
Sakura looked up, her green eyes wide. "P-Promise?"  
  
  
Syaoran nodded, "A promise that we'll always help each other, no matter what. No matter what happens."  
  
  
Sakura nodded, "I promise."  
  
  
Syaoran held up his pinkie, "In my kingdom, you have to link pinkies."  
  
  
Sakura held up her small pinkie, and slipped it though the boy's. "Promise." [A/N: *sighs* So sweet . . . I'd wish anything I was Sakura right now! *giggle* S+S as children are so FUN to write, because they are so innocent, so sweet.]  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Nani?" the King Fujitaka was sitting patiently at breakfast table, with Nadeshiko explaining to him all the details of the betrothal with the Li kingdom, Sakura was helping herself to the toast and porridge, and Sakura's maid, Francolin, was fussing over the girl's short, soft auburn locks.  
  
  
"I told you already. They'll be married when Syaoran is eighteen, and Sakura seventeen. But sadly, the Li kingdom believes in sending their children into an intensive training program by the age of eight, so Syaoran must stay there until he is seventeen. Only then, can he come back home, and marry Sakura."  
  
  
Fujitaka nodded thoughtfully. "Alright. And I believe Sakura has to start her princess training soon as well, with Miss Tomoyo from the Daidouji kingdom?"  
  
  
Nadeshiko nodded, "Yes, I will be sending them off to Juliana, where Hiiragizawa is, and his guardians taking care of him of course [A/N: Imagine, Suppi and Ruby taking care of Eriol . . .], and they will learn there."  
  
  
Fujitaka frowned, "Why so far from home?"  
  
  
Nadeshiko shrugged, "It is for them to learn to get away from home, and be dependent on themselves, so they will be strong enough to lead an entire country. But they won't be going until they are both ten, and that is four years away."  
  
  
Fujitaka dipped his toast into the maple sauce. "And they'll be trained for six years?"  
  
  
Nadeshiko nodded. "Hai."  
  
  
Fujitaka paused. "And Touya is still at his training to be king at Juliana as well?"  
  
  
Nadeshiko smiled, "Yes, and I'll bet Sakura will be overjoyed to see him in a few years."  
  
  
Fujitaka slipped the toast into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "An excellent plan, Nadeshiko. You're so good at planning things."   
  
  
Nadeshiko smiled teasingly. "That's what you married me."  
  
  
Fujitaka pretended to mock-frown, "No, I married you because you are so beautiful."  
  
  
Now Nadeshiko tried to faint, "Oh, what a tragedy! Here I was thinking you married me for my talents, but it ended up being my beauty! What will happen when I'm old, and have wrinkled skin and white hair?"  
  
  
Fujitaka smiled fondly at his beloved wife. "I will still love you, no matter how old." He then proceeding in kissing her, which made Sakura make gagging noises.  
  
  
"Mamma! Papa! You're so embarrassing!" Sakura giggled.  
  
  
Fujitaka winked at his youngest child.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Syaoran was back at his own castle, in Helena, and he was sitting by a window in the highest tower. He was still thinking about that girl, Sakura.  
  
  
Meiling came in, and instantly sat down beside him. Syaoran sighed. "Yes, Meiling?"  
  
  
Meiling pouted, "You haven't said anything to me since you came home!"  
  
  
Syaoran smiled his oh-so-rare smile. "You know, Meiling. There is this girl who lives in the palace of Tlanth . . . that I think you will like."  
  
  
Meiling's eyebrows arched. "Somehow, I don't think so."  
  
  
Syaoran shrugged, "I've got to go to that training camp soon, next month, actually, since I'm turning eight. Take care, Meiling."  
  
  
Meiling nodded, her ruby red eyes blinking. "Alright, Xiao Lang. How come you're being so nice to me? Usually you push me away and go up to your room."  
  
  
Syaoran just sighed. "I don't know. I just feel . . . confused. And Mother told me today that I'm betrothed to that Kinomoto girl."  
  
  
Meiling's eyes narrowed. "B-Betrothed?" she said quietly.  
  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry, Meiling, but I can't do anything about it."  
  
  
Meiling's eyes rose to meet his. "You mean you don't want to marry her?"  
  
  
Syaoran his sighed again. "I don't know Meiling, I just don't know anymore."   
  
  
  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
A/N: How did you like the first chapter? ^__^ Sakura and Syaoran meet! No S+S, because they are still children, and . . . Well you know, they don't have all their 'shyness' with each other yet. It's so much fun to write them as kids . . . Syaoran is a bit serious for his age, eh? ^_^;; Well, it DID say that Syaoran was always serious . . . even when he was younger.  
  
  
[Tomoyo's Corner]  
  
  
Tomoyo: Welcome to MY corner! Where everything and anything can happen! Another S+S moment this time . . .  
  
  
The episode where I got lost at the school, and Sakura and Syaoran try to find me. There may be *slight* differences in speech, but it's as best Yukimi can recall them. This is to show you what the REAL CCS version was like, instead of the CC version.  
  
---  
  
  
(Camera zooms in on Sakura and Syaoran on a bridge, Sakura dressed in her blue and pink costume with a blue and pink hat, and a big pink star on the hat. Syaoran, in his usual green Chinese robes. It's dark out, and Sakura is smiling and skipping, Syaoran's head is down, watching his feet.)  
  
  
Sakura: "Syaoran, I want to thank you for telling me not to cry earlier." (smiles gently)  
  
  
Syaoran: (looks up at Sakura, slightly pink) "N-nani?" (W-What?)  
  
  
Sakura: (smiles at Syaoran) "Remember?"  
  
  
(Scene zooms to Syaoran's memory. They're in a classroom, and soft tears roll down Sakura's face. Syaoran is looking directly at her.)  
  
  
Syaoran: "Sakura. This isn't the time to cry, we'll find our way out of this classroom. Don't worry."  
  
  
Sakura: (looks up, face tear-stained) "H-Hai, Syaoran-kun."  
  
  
Syaoran: "Please stop crying . . ."  
  
  
(Scene zooms to present. Sakura is still smiling at Syaoran, he's looking nervous.)  
  
  
Syaoran: "A-Ano . . ." (U-um . . .)  
  
  
Sakura: "I really want to thank you for everything. Arigatou, Syaoran-kun. (smiles softly)  
  
  
Syaoran: (turning pink) "Ano . . . I . . . You . . . We . . . "  
  
  
Sakura: (cocks head sideways, smiles questioningly at Syaoran) "Nani?"  
  
  
Syaoran: (face blushing red, taking his hat off, and wringing it in his hands) "You . . . I . . " (fully red)  
  
  
Kero: (pops up between them) "SAKURA! Let's go do more poses for Tomoyo, come on!"  
  
  
(Little people watching this fall over, then get up to go kill Kero)  
  
  
---  
  
  
Tomoyo: Well, hope you enjoyed that! I'll have to think of something else to put here, next time, because Yukimi ran out of favourite scenes . . . or maybe she didn't. Hmm.  
  
  
Also, not that it would be very interesting, songs that Yukimi listened to while writing this. ^__^ Here is the little short list . . . not that you want to see it. (Not sure why I'm talking in third person . . . )  
  
  
Hikari (Utada Hikaru) (Kingdom Hearts)  
Nekohanten (Shampoo) (Ranma ½)   
Hello Word (Belle Perez) (Model Behavior)  
Be My Angel (Hatoko) (Angelic Layer)  
Amazing Kiss (BoA)   
  
  
  
Bye now! ^^ A bientot! Till later, xoxo,  
  
  
Yukimi. 


End file.
